After That
by Siah1
Summary: What if Fiona ran away and wasn't seen for 4 years but her daughter was found badly beaten  What if Declan and Holly J had a daughter had the perfect life  What if Sav had 2 baby mamas  DRAMA


**Okay this is my first Degrassi story I love the show so after the whole Fiona's boyfriend beat her I had to write this will get better I promises and it dose start off slow so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

**Claimer: I do own?**

Kesha Miller POV

I walk at a slow pace, the battered girl slung across my shoulder and I find my knees wekening.I don't know how I got wrapped in this all I did was take the subway, the girl moans that in which quickens my steps. I have no more money so a cab is out of the question, I'm thirteen I should not have a bloody five year old on me. I turn my head to look at her, beautiful wavy black hair covered in blood and milky skin barley seen through all the bruises. I can feel my face turn to a frown what kind of monster would hurt a five year old, its dark and my apartment is on the other side of town. The hospital isn't as far but not as close either, the sky seems to pity me for it has blackened. The few lights that do work blink rapidly, I hear something so my steps quicken even more but I guess that fast cause the next thing I knew I was out.

I wake up my body feels like crap, I look around I 'm definitely not in Brooklyn streets. A lady in a white outfit comes in I believe she must be a nurse. I wince as I try to get up, she ushers me not to but I just roll my eyes. I know where I am now Uptown where all the big shots go Coyne hospital where all the big shots go, why would help me though. The nurse smiles obviously fake I just roll my eyes yet again although she doesn't seem to care.

"Your bodies a little weak you were mugged the little girl you were with was much worse", she said in high peppy tone with a hint of annoyance.

"Is she okay", I asked suddenly she smirk at my now curiosity.

I don't know where tiring to find a blood match right now does she have any family", she exclaimed each word making me cringe. I felt bad she worse now because I was careless remember what she told me when I found her…

_I walk to the subway avoiding everyone in my way, I stand in line awaiting the cart to pull in when I hear a sobbing sound. I turn my head then I see her no older than 6 battered, bruised and beaten._

"_Are you okay", I ask her she slowly nods but I can see the pain in her eyes screaming no._

"_Who did this to you", I ask but receive no response. She slowly reaches to her pocket and pulls put a picture, I look it's a little old but I can tell who they are._

"_Declan Coyne did this to you" I decide that Fiona is out of the question she's been dead for 4 years. The girl shakes her head quickly but winces and grabs it after a few seconds._

"_He's my mommy's best friend and re-le-tive ….. Please take me there", her voice is weak and she miss pronounce a few words but it was enough for me. I grabbed her and put her on my back she grabs my neck at a surprising strength, and I begin walking._

"_I'm Kesha what's your name "I ask trying to make small talk._

"_Vanessa", she said sleepily I chuckle and before I know it she was asleep._

I come to my senses at the sound of an annoying snapping sound and turn my head to the annoying nurse from before only this time she's the one rolling her eyes.

"Well do you know any family members", she asks while inching closer to my face.

Declan Coyne "I say edging my face even closer. She begins to laugh and edge away I just frown.

"Like Declan Coyne would be related to that brat", she said with laughter in each word.

He is, and she's not a brat" I say with a bit anger in my voice my heartbeat quickening. A doctor soon comes in he looks at me.

"I hope Nurse Josie wasn't disturbing you", he said while eyeing both of us.

"Is Vanessa okay", I ask while trying to ignore Nurse Josie glare.

She's fine actually she was a perfect genetic match to our founder Declan Coyne .At this I smile and Josie mouth falls to the ground the doctor looks at her for a moment before turning his attention to me.

''Yes umm Declan Coyne is actually coming to see this new found umm relative" , he said while looking at a clipboard.

Your mother has been contacted she should be here any minute now", he said I just roll my eyes and edge my body out of the bed. The pain is unbearable but instead of wincing like a baby I fake a smile.

No I'm fine, I should go" I say while looking for my clothes. I knew they would say nothing there to scared or maybe there happy now all the rich folk can relax the black girl is leaving.

I find them and run out the door not caring who's in my way my feet stop as I see Vanessa being carried away in a police car guess I was to chicken to run after her.


End file.
